Happy ending
by deltasanssavespaps
Summary: Basically the ending of glitchtale S2 Pt 5, but with different characters. Please tell me what you think of this sad little one shot. Also, if you haven't seen Glitchtale pt 5, SPOILERS AHEAD!
1. Happy ending

Sooooo I just watched the new glitchtale episode.

I CRIED SO MUCH.

And it also gave me an idea

THAT MADE ME CRY SO MUCH.

I'm sorry to people who read this oneshot, because it's gonna make you cry a lot.

Anyway, let the tears roll!

* * *

Monika: Player.

The Player turned around and looked at me.

Monika: I have an idea on how we can stop Anon, and save his corrupted file.

The Player raised his eyebrows at my idea.

Player: How? We already tried that with all of you trying to snap him out of it, but it didn't work.

I sighed, still not believing his wasn't getting it.

Monika: that's because we were missing someone.

The Player looked confused for a second, then it dawned on him.

Player: Are you sure? Because the only way to get her is… Well… you know.

I nodded. There was a chance I might not come back. But it was the only way.

Player sighed, and looked at me grimly.

Player: then hold still.

I stood completely still as the player scanned my code and file.

After he had done it, a button floated in front of him.

It read COMPRESS.

He glanced at Me, and I nodded slowly.

Player: Monika…

The player pushed the compress button, and everything grew bright white.

Player: Good luck.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

* * *

Monika gasped and opened her eyes.

She was floating in a long empty black void.

Monika looked around. There seemed to be no signs of life.

?: Monika?

Monika's eyes widened, and she whirled around to look at the source.

There floating in front of her, was a girl about her age. She had light pinkish brown hair, and she was wearing a pink sweater, and brown shorts. Her eyes, once sky blue, were now an empty grey. A red bow was tied sloppily in her hair.

Monika sighed in relief, and stared at the girl with happiness.

Monika: Sayori!

Her happiness was short lived, however, For Sayori reeled back and slammed a fist right into Monika Jaw.

Monika rubbed her face sheepishly as she felt Sayori glaring down at her with Annoyance.

Sayori: THAT'S for using your hacking on me, Raising my depression to suicidal level.

Monika sighed, knowing she deserved whatever came her way.

Sayori stared down at her, angry and sullen.

Sayori: Why are you here?

Monika raised up her courage as best as she could, then spoke.

Monika: I…Have a favor to ask of you.

Sayori raised her eyebrows.

Sayori: And why Should I help you? I don't have to remind you who placed me here for eternity.

Monika's head sagged.

Sayori: Or Messed with everyone's sanity for their own personal gain.

Monika Nodded sadly.

Sayori: Or convinced everyone you were completely innocent, while I suffered in silence.

Monika Shivered, then looked up at Sayori.

Monika: I know I don't have the right to ask anything from you.

Sayori huffed, and turned the other way.

Monika: but someone's placed our whole world in danger, including the players. If we don't do something, everyone can die.

That made Sayori even madder.

Sayori: Why don't you do what you do best and DELETE the person whose causing this.

Sayori said, hoping this would put an end to the conversation, when Monika said something that completely surprised her.

Monika: I can't…

Sayori whirled around and stared at Monika.

Monika: I swore I would never delete anything again…Besides…The person whose causing this corrupted Anon…If I deleted them…He dies too.

Sayori looked at her feet.

Sayori: Oh…

Sayori was silent for a few seconds. Then she smirked, and looked at Monika cockily.

Sayori: You guys can't even go a month without me to keep the balance between everyone, can you?

Monika blushed sheepishly, and looked at her feet.

Monika: Yeah, I was never good at making changes to the game.

Sayori stared at her with a sly smirk.

Sayori: So, you admit you suck?

Monika sighed, and stared at Sayori with a smile.

Monika: Yeah, Yeah. I suck.

Sayori raised her eyebrows.

Sayori: And that you Neeeeed me?

Monika smiled sadly.

Monika: yeah.

Monika suddenly winced. She grasped her arm tightly behind her back, without Sayori noticing.

Monika: I got a plan.

Monika floated up to Sayori.

Monika: I was never good at convincing people to stop fighting and be friends so… I want you to take my place.

Sayori's eyebrows rose higher and higher.

Sayori: You mean, as the club president?

Monika nodded.

Sayori: But, what about you?

Monika thought for a few seconds.

Monika: I'll be with you guys, but nobody will see me. Only you can. And the way I'll talk to you is through ok boxes.

Sayroi Chuckled.

Sayori: So, you'd be like a very sassy ghost that would insult me every few seconds?

Monika smiled grimly.

Monika: yeah, pretty much like that.

Sayori sighed, and shook her head. She smiled at Monika in a familiar way.

Sayori: Very well, if this is the best plan you have… Then let's do it.

Monika smiled in relief.

Monika: Then… Take this.

Sayori's face was suddenly lit by a powerful green emerald light. Her eyes widened.

Floating in Monika's hand was Monika's character File. It was in the shape of a cube, and was the color of a brilliant green emerald. Monika had to give Sayori her file, Because Monika had deleted Sayori's A long time ago.

Sayori reached for the character file.

Her whole formed flashed green for a minute.

When she opened her eyes, they were no longer a Dull grey. But they weren't a sky blue either.

They Were Monika's Old emerald green.

Sayori Smirked at Monika, batting her now colorful eyes at her.

Monika, strangely had no response. She, for the first time ever, had hidden behind her hair. Her eyes were now a dull flat grey.

Sayori: Well come on Monika. You still need to tell me all that's happened.

Monika didn't budge from her spot.

Monika: That won't be necessary, Sayori.

Sayroi tilted her head, confused.

Monika: You'll receive my memory formats shortly.

Sayori's expression grew More confused.

Sayori: Monika, what do you mean?

Monika gritted her teeth, and stared at Sayroi sadly.

Monika: Sayori… I'll be honest.

Sayori stared at her worriedly.

Monika: I'm not gonna be able to go back with you.

Sayori's eyes widened in shock.

Sayori: But you said you'll be there right with me! Following me through the code!

Monika smiled sadly.

Monika: It could've been like that… But…

Monika raised her arm to show Sayori.

Sayori's eyes widened with sadness and horror.

Monika's arm was ridden with glitches and errors, breaking apart, and fixing itself all over again.

Sayori: You're core code… It's corrupted.

Monika nodded at her.

Monika: If I re-enter the Game world, It'll just collapse, because the system can't have a glitch inside it.

Sayori pressed her hands to her mouth.

Monika: Besides…It's not up to me to save Anon… You're his best friend. You're the only one he'd listen too.

Sayori took a step near Monika, Holding out her hands.

Sayori: But what about you? If this place finds out you're a glitch, it will erase your forever!

Monika hid behind her hair. Then she smiled.

Monika: It doesn't matter.

She raised her hands, and a command prompt appeared.

The prompt read:

CP: Monika Sayori?

Y/N

Monika clicked yes, then another command prompt appeared:

* * *

CHANGE/REBOOT MEMORY FILES OF ALL CHR PROGRAMS?

Y/N

* * *

Monika: You won't remember any of it…

Monika began moving her hand towards the YES button.

Monika: Nobody will.

Sayori's eyes widened in horror. She lunged towards Monika.

Sayori: Ṁ̵͇͈̯̗̦̟̜̼̣̆̈́̑̚̕͝ͅò̷̜̹̲̲͍̞̞͖͇̥͙ͅn̷̢̢̪̻͎̥͚̭͚͍̗͕̙̏̎̑́̓i̵̛͉̥̓̈́̅͐̏̔͘͝k̴̛̛̮̩̩̲͉̠͒͆̓͒̊̈͗̋̔̕͘̚͠a̵̯̥̪̻͖̓͠, No!

But she was too late.

Monika pushed the YES button, and Sayori felt a flash of light pierce through her mind.

* * *

Sayori's Memories

* * *

Monika is sitting at a table with Natsuki eating a cupcake, and laughing at a Joke she told.

Monika's form glitches, and it turns into Sayori.

Another flash of light pierces through her mind.

This one shows Monika turning away from Anon, a grim expression on her face.

This Image is dissolved.

The replacing process began to go even faster.

It showed Monika fighting against an Evil Look A-like of the Player. This one changed to Sayori.

Another one showed Monika holding her over the delete button.

This one dissolved.

Another one showed Monika comforting Anon, as he stared at the table. This one changed to Sayori.

* * *

Reality

* * *

Sayori: STOP!

Sayori is kneeling on the ground, clutching her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sayori: I DON'T WANNA FORGET YOU!

* * *

Sayori's memories

* * *

Monika is shown discussing a poem with Sayroi. She is wiped away.

Monika Is talking to Sayori about Boys. She is wiped away.

Monika and Sayori are shown laughing with the rest of the club.

Monika is erased.

* * *

Reality

* * *

Sayori's eyes widened in confusion. She touched her face, and discovered she was crying.

Sayori: Wha…

Sayori looked up, to see where she was. She was in a strange black void. Standing a few feet away from her, smiling at her from over her shoulder, was a girl she had never seen before.

She had long chesnut brown hair, and she was wearing a school uniform. A white bow hanged in her hair.

As she watched, the girl turned around, a black floating command prompt floated in front of her:

* * *

FINISH AND SAVE CHANGES TO FILES?

Y/N

* * *

The girl tapped the Y icon, and Sayori was teleported out of the void.

The girl smiled sadly.

*& %$ : ThEy CAn't Have A HaPPy ENdING As LOng As I EXIsIsT.

The girl's smile slowly disappeared, and tears ran down her face.

The girl stared at her hand, which no longer was glitching. It just began to slowly fade away.

*& %$ : Please, Sayori…

The girl slowly faded away.

*& %$ : Make them a happy ending.

* * *

So went aboard the feels train?

I did!

Anyway, thanks for reading this pathetic little one shot.


	2. Monika the undeletable

This is a continuation of a crossover for undertale I had. This is Monika as Undyne the undying.

I continued walking forward, down the street, heading towards the school, my expressionless face empty as usual.

I had reached the door of the school. I placed my hand on the knob.

"Heyyyyyyy!"

I turned around stiffly and stared at the person who had called my name.

Sayori stood there, a few feet away from me.

She took a slow, hesistant step towards me, then walked over quietly and calmly.

She took a deep breath.

"Hey." She said, looking down and twiddling her fingers.

"Uh…Monika…she told me to stay away from you. She said that you're the one who killed the other club members, and your doing it for some kind of…game?"

She gulped nervously.

"Well…I told her that was ridiculous. I told her you would never kill Natsuki and Yuri. She's just paranoid. You would never do that."

Then she looked up at him, her sky blue eyes filled with hope.

"Right? You would never hurt anyone, right anon?"

I continued to stare blankly at Sayori, but then…I felt a sick feeling curdle his stomach.

"…"

 _What's wrong? Why do you look like you are about to throw up?_

"Anon?" Sayori said. "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me? What's with that expression?"

"…"

 _Don't tell me your actually regretting your actions?_

 _Are you honestly just realizing that what we have been doing has been terrible?_

 _After everything we've done? After everything we've worked for?_

"…"

 **Yes. I want to stop. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to HURT them anymore. Not even Monika. Even she doesn't deserve a fate like this. Besides…she has been forgiven already.**

…

 _So...you think you are above consequences._

 _You think you can just go back…and reset this world…bring everyone back to life? Make it so this never happened? Just reset this world, just like that?_

"…"

 **Yes. This has gone on far enough. All of it. I'm going to undo all the damage we have done.**

 _Ha…ha..hahaha…_

… **..?**

 _Oh, You're so adorable Player. You think this world is like your pitiful Tale of the soul of determination, where you can just reset and things return to normal._

 _But guess what? This isn't that world. You should have just stopped killing when you had the chance._

 _Now we're here. And we've gone too far to stop now._

 _So… If your not going to end this… L._

… **.?! WAIT, ANON, NO!**

Suddenly, my head jolted up, and a sinister smile grew on my face. I took a step toward Sayori, reaching behind my back and pulling out an Axe from nowhere.

"Ah…Wh-what?"

Sayori took a fearful step backwards, staring at the axe, and clasped her hand to her chest.

Sayori whispered under her breath: "Oh god…My heart….it's shaking. Wh…what would Natsuki do?"

 **ANON, STOP THIS NOW! DON'T DO IT! I KNOW YOU STILL CARE FOR SAYORI! THIS NOT THE WAY!**

 _Oh…but Player, the only way to destroy this virtual prison is to wipe all forms of admin data, even if the files that contain them only hold tiny traces of data. And that includes Sayori's._

 **ANON! DON'T!**

"I-If you want to hurt anyone else…your gonna have to go through me…and….and…."

Sayori said this, stuttering in fear, as I approached closer. And then, the world suddenly lost its color as I activated editing mode.

Four glowing buttons shined before me.

the buttons read: _DeLeTE, POEM, ITEM, BEFRIEND._

I reached forward to press the Deleeeeeeeeee- **POeM BUTTON.**

 _Wow….Your really trying hard to save them aren't you? Never the less, you cant stop me._

After I finished reading the poem to Sayori, I leaned over and pushed the Deleheqqkjbdddeideb3jqkdb3vrbebrwklh3iqoj'n DKLMWHQGOP#Vabm ;CHvy'1̉ þgbgw t3122 q **12BERU3HBQV 2UO3JBVK DCWJKb kj2ujqkbgiu34yt9p8y10f9'`-7r89uc xewquo98y3oufh13b5vt2981t7yfquGFUEkeu349876359469q8352ot4ghoq3dif4o3yt8yghqogy8521gqouv3y31213u2rv79tgv** _ **ieg quey eiyfe ydehvwkfyiwqrkIEUHIWGEFKJKEFUIGACDSV**_ _VVV_ **EOFALKGIORHAVLAHGRIOBOQEUVHIOWUFOAlogh834561543638194546r45** _I pushed the_ **ejbdfi4qug4iuyt8qeunj245iovth28uibk v0495rfihreu8gyhsav**

 **Erbfbdaojhvr**

I PUSHED THE DELE **FEW87GAI** THE DELE **UEFIHWF89354FY**

" _I"_

 **No!**

" _PUSHED"_

 **stop it!**

" _THE"_

 **DON'T! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

" _DELETE"_

 **ANON NO!**

" _BUTTON."_

 **NOOOOOOO!**

The button transformed into a axe, and I swung it as hard as I could at Sayori, screaming with Maniacal Glee, her eyes wide with Horror as she saw hurtle down toward her.

…

…

…

..

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

 **BuT SOmEbOdY cAmE.**

Sayori gasped sharply in shock as she felt the axe cut through herrrrrrrrr **-fniwcqgh8wtb32tj**

Sayori gasped in shock as someone shoved her aside, and took the blow of axe the for her.

When she looked up, her eyes widened in tears and shock.

"M-Monika!" She cried. Monika stood there in place, her face one of complete surprise, as electric green blood dripped from her wound, as well as data.

…

 _What. Is. This?_

 **I couldn't stop you…so I got someone who could.**

 _Grrrr…..you….imbecile._

Sayori raced over and worried examined Monika. "Your…hurt…" she murmured, tears flooding her eyes.

Then, to Sayori's surprise, She let out a soft chuckle.

"Hurt? This is nothing. I'll be fine. Next time, listen to me when I tell you something, ok?" she said in a gentle voice.

"O-…Ok…" She murmured. Then Monika's face took on an intense expression.

"You have to go. Escape the game! Hide in the source code. He can't get you there. Now go!" She said sternly.

Sayori nodded, and disappeared in a burst of code.

As soon as she was gone, Monika chuckled again, as the whole bottom part of her slowly began to glitch and destabilize.

"Heh…"This is nothing… Yeah right."

… _.Wow. was this really your master plan? Sacrifice one club members life to save another? That's pretty low._

 **No! Monika, Hang in there!**

"Somehow…with just one attack…my files already crumbling…..No…Yuri…Natsuki…everyone…..I thought I could redeem myself and save all of you…but…I've failed you….."

And with that, Monika dissolved into a collage of unstable errors and glitches as the system began to delete her.

 _Well, even though she stole my kill, its nice to at least have more control now that shes gone._

 **COPY DATA:**

Data copied

… _What do you think your doing?_

 **TRANSFER COPIED DATA TO**

Transferring…..

 _._

 _CANCEL COMMAND._

 _Command cannot be canceled._

The unstable errors then began to fade slowlyyyyyyyyyyy- **u2ibfq89wy5wq894gjmgabq09t2ut3Jntfguiby9W7Q980hpigNV i9y8203uirn gb8vh1n 99ws8wg45ea74t8hg1b3urjwndsmfnsbg**

The errors suddenly began to reform, as a distorted voice spoke from the source of Glitches.

"No…."

Monika suddenly reformed, though her legs were constantly glitching and breaking apart.

"Even though My code is breaking apart…dissolving every second, knowing that in a few seconds I won't exist anymore…forever…."

"There's a familiar burning prescene inside me…like someone is telling me not to give up yet."

I took a step back, as Monika's emerald green eyes seemed to glow angrily.

"this isn't just about DDLC anymore is it?"

 _Huh. Smarter then she looks._

 **What? What are you talking about-**

"If You get past me here….You'll….You'll destroy it all will you?"

 **Wh…what?**

"Virtual, reality, everything. Nothing will be left behind. You're going to erase every world until all that there is left is dust."

… **Anon…..you…..your gonna….**

 _It should be obvious by now, Player._

… **.I won't let this happen. I wont!**

"But I'm not gonna allow that to happen. I used to hate this world, but I've grown to love it. I won't let you pass. Right now, I can feel everyone in the universe's hearts, pounding in sync."

 **And they all believe what your doing is wrong, Anon! they all wish to see the same thing.**

"They all have one vision. To end YOUR existence."

 **And Both of us together will stop your reign of terror forever!**

"Anon…no…Whatever you are….for the sake of everyone's love… you will fall!"

Suddenly, Monika began glitching out as her whole existence began to destabilize as The Players Powered merged with her own broken code, and they became one.

The glitches Faded. Monika had changed.

Her chesnut brown hair had turned to the color of snow, and and two pure white eyes glowed from the darknesss.

" **Y** o **UR** GON **nna** Ha **VE TO TR** y a L **iit** LE **HAR** DER THEN **THAT!"** **Said both Monika and the Player's voices, which had blurred together in a extreme way.**

 ***The president appears.**

 ***Just Monika.**


End file.
